


you and me and other people

by umaspirateship



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mal has a huge huge crush, Meet-Cute, Wedding, and rich people, canonical appreciation of Evie's (blue? of some shade?) hair, descendantssecretsanta, warnings for awful awful food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaspirateship/pseuds/umaspirateship
Summary: Chad and Audrey are getting married, but neither of them have very many close friends. In an attempt to make the wedding seem huge and fancy, they invite everyone they know. This leads to Evie, one of Chad's many exes, and Mal, Audrey's despised third-cousin-by-marriage, to meet over the hors d'oeuvres.Mostly Mal and Evie fall in love at first sight and complain about the terrible food. You know, an ordinary day for them.





	you and me and other people

          First of all, they weren’t even very good hors d’oeuvres.

          For a fancy venue that had ceilings that seemed to touch the sky and marble pillars and four sets of French doors that led out into a lush garden, Mal really though the food would be better. Like caviar or truffles or something fancy. She didn’t really have any experience to judge, and she’d never _really_ been to a wedding before (her only friend, Jay, had been single longer than she had). Maybe Audrey had bad taste in food (probable). Or maybe someone had the brilliant idea to rip the Charmings off (if true, hilarious). Regardless of the cause, Mal resigned herself to plucking despondently at the food while she took large sips of wine at the bar in an attempt to waste Audrey’s money as much as possible.

          Because even the hors d’oeuvres were better than suffering through the company of any of the dull, stuck-up women that seemed to corner you just when you were getting comfortable. At least here, the terrible stench of the food warded people off.

          “You probably don’t want to do that,” Mal said offhandedly to a girl who’d approached the plate bearing the odd crab/flower mishmash.

          The girl turned around and blinked at her, then broke out in a grin. As she turned, her ocean blue hair swept past her ear and curled gracefully on her shoulder. Her bright, mischevious smile was matched with a pair of equally stunning eyes, which seemed to glitter in the light of the (expensive, unnecessary) chandelier.

          Mal started rocking on her feet and shoved her hands in her pockets, suddenly aware she’d interrupted the machinations of a literal goddess. There was no other way to describe her, she was sure. Anything less would be dishonest. Well, maybe a princess. Or a queen, since princess reminded her too much of the literal tiara Audrey had worn when walking down the aisle.

          “Don’t worry,” the girl with the waterfall hair said with a laugh. “I wasn’t planning on eating it. I was just observing it for science.”

          “Oh,” Mal said and gave a small smile hoping the way it creased her face would hide some of her massive blush. “You’re a scientist? Didn’t know anyone here would associate with someone who was actually smart.”

          She laughed. “You’re right, Chad probably has more air in his head than brains. When we were in high school, he’d make me do his homework and still failed half his classes! I’m not a scientist though, even if that would be super cool. But I help my friend Carlos with his experiments sometimes, which mostly involves me recording things I notice in the city that look dangerous so he can add them to his digital map. Those hor d’eouvres are definitely the most toxic things I’ve seen yet!”

          “I agree. And I’ve only talked with Chad for five minutes and I’m already contemplating eating one of those green things over there so I can be rushed to the emergency room, so I can’t imagine going to school with him.” She straightened up, comforted by the easy way conversation, and something in the girl’s stance or smile seemed to put her anxiety at ease. “I’m Mal. And if you’re not a scientist, what do you do? You seem too smart to be content wasting your time on yacht cruises and wine tastings.” Mal took the next immediate moment to take a huge sip of the glass of wine in her hand.

          “Oh my god, no,” she laughed. “My name’s Evie, and I’m definitely not at risk of wasting my life away on expensive cars or vacation homes in two countries. And if you thought I fit in with this crowd, it’s probably because of my killer style. I’m a fashion designer. Or, well, Carlos is trying to convince me to call myself a “textile engineer” since I dye and design my own fabrics, but it still seems a bit much. The fashion thing means I probably have more shoes than all of the girls in this room, but it doesn’t mean I slack off or don’t work hard. Sure money is great, but I grew up poor. Carlos and I got scholarships to go to Auradon Prep but it was rough. Even now we’ve still only really got each other.”

          “I get it,” Mal said, “It’s the same thing with me and my best friend Jay. Our parents went to jail when we were kids and we kind of stuck together to survive.”

          Mal and Evie looked at each other for a second, then glanced sadly at the crowd of pompous partygoers that drifted around the hall.

          “I’ve never really been comfortable around other people,” Mal added, staring down into her drink.

          “And what about me?” Evie asked gently, taking the drink from Mal’s hands and setting it on the table. “Cause I really like you, M. You make me feel safe.”

          Mal took a deep breath.

          “Wanna leave?”

          “What?”

          “I mean, the hor d’ouvres are crap and the company is worse. We could… go get coffee?”

          Evie smiled and took Mal’s hand.

          “Duh, cutie,” she said, her sapphire hair flopping in front of her face as she giggled. “That’s what I’ve wanted all along.”

          “Then let’s blow this popsicle stand!” Mal hollered to the shocked looks of the guests around them. She dragged Evie out of the room, nearly tripping over her boots as she ran.

          When they got outside and started heading over to Mal’s bike, Mal paused for a moment and looked Evie in the eyes.

          “You know, I think you make me feel safe too.”

         

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa (descendantssecretsanta on tumblr) present for wild-wicked-and-free.
> 
> I've actually never written any Malvie before (I know, I know, I'm shocked too), even though I've got some good ideas for them. (Ironically, my favorite idea also takes place at a wedding if that ever happens). I tried to channel all my best lesbian-ness to write this! Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Hopefully you like it, and also the readers here! Feel free to leave comments as always I like will read them every month for at least two years.
> 
> \-- Abbey (owner and operator of @umaspirateship)


End file.
